Untilted
by Pequena Perola
Summary: Por ser sempre um tolo que escutava e obedecia a todos em quem acreditava, agora aceitava seu castigo.


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Olá meus amigos.

Mais uma de minhas fics revisadas e devidamente corrigida. Essa realmente teve o mínimo de alterações. Chegando quase a nulidade. Enfim, espero que, ainda assim, apreciem a leitura dessa songfic.

* * *

_**Untitled**_

Um homem se aproxima de um túmulo. A escuridão o rodeando. Há anos vivia nas trevas. A própria lua se recusava a iluminar seus passos. O sol não mais lhe tocava o rosto. Sozinho em meio a multidão. Tudo por ter feito a coisa certa. Mas, será que fez mesmo o certo? O que era o certo? Abria os olhos lentamente, ao mesmo tempo, as nuvens revelavam a lua cheia. A luz branca, no entanto, não o tocou. Somente lhe impedia de ler os nomes escritos nas lápides. Não era digno. Tudo lhe revelava isso. Mentiram para ele. Fazer o certo era cometer o pior dos erros. Porém não teve escolha. De um jeito ou de outro. Acatando as ordens ou as ignorando. Qualquer que fosse sua escolha, seria lançado naquele mundo de trevas. A vida toda, mesmo sendo um gênio, simplesmente obedecia. Agora, chegava a hora de pagar por não agir por conta própria. Uma grande decepção. Era isso que era. Era assim que se via. Era assim que vivia. Se repudiando por sempre agir como um fantoche nas mãos de outrem.

**I open my eyes**

_Eu abro meus olhos_

**I try to see but I'm blinded**

_Eu tento enxergar, mas estou cego_

**By the white light**

_Pela luz branca_

**I can't remember how**

_Não lembro como_

**I can't remember why**

_Não lembro o por quê_

**I'm lying here tonight**

_Estou aqui esta noite_

**And I can't stand the pain**

_Eu não posso suportar a dor_

**And I can't make it go away**

_Eu não posso fazê-la ir embora_

**No I can't stand the pain**

_Não, eu não posso suportar a dor._

Afastava-se lentamente das palavras que não conseguia focalizar. Conforme se distanciava, as nuvens voltavam a encobrir a rainha da noite. A cada segundo, as palavras voltavam a ser visíveis. Ele, no entanto não voltara para se despedir dos próprios pais. Seu tempo era curto. Foi banido a muito daquelas terras. Pisar nelas, por mais que o fizesse, machucava-lhe a alma. Considerando-se que ainda possuía uma. Sabia que enquanto estivesse vivo, ainda andaria muito pelo país o qual um dia pertenceu. Sempre contra sua vontade. Sempre como um fantoche. Nunca como alguém que pudesse erguer a cabeça e defender seu direito de pisar aquele solo. Nunca.

**How could this happen to me?**

_Como pôde acontecer isso comigo?_

**I've made my mistakes**

_Eu cometi os meus erros_

**Got no where to run**

_Não tenho para onde fugir_

**The night goes on**

_A noite continua_

**As I'm fading away**

_Enquanto sumo aos poucos_

**I'm sick of this life**

_Estou cansado desta vida_

**I just wanna scream**

_Eu só quero gritar_

**How could this happen to me?**

_Como pôde acontecer isso comigo?_

Pagava por seus erros. Enquanto isso, aqueles que o usaram viviam naturalmente. Assumiu os erros deles. Agora, carregava um peso maior do que o quê poderia suportar. Não reclamava. Andava erguido, pelo menos, o máximo que sua posição permitia. Quantas noites sentiu os olhos arderam? Quantas lágrimas engoliu para não ser eliminado pelo mundo no qual foi brutalmente arremessado? Quantos dias teria que suportar aquele peso? Quanto tempo ainda teria de permanecer ao lado de pessoas que não se arrependiam pelos seus atos? Quanto sangue inocente veria ser derramado sem poder agir? Quantos ainda fingiriam não ouvir seus gritos? Quantos ainda ignorariam seus olhos? Por que tinha que pagar por tudo? Por que ninguém o vingava? Simples. Ninguém conhecia sua história. Para todos, era um monstro. Nada mais, nada menos. Somente um monstro que precisa ser eliminado. E o lugar de um ser assim, é com outras criaturas semelhantes. Esperando o dia em que a justiça será feita e em que ele finalmente pagará por seus crimes. Dia que ele ansiava. O momento em que finalmente poderia soltar as lágrimas a tanto detidas, em que finalmente poderia olhar uma última vez para rostos amados e implorar perdão. Se esse viesse ou não, isso não importava. Para ele bastava saber que soubessem o quanto lamentava cada passo dado e cada atitude tomada. Depois disso poderia partir. Permitir-se-ia morrer. Tinha conhecimento de que não iria para o céu. Era um criminoso no final das contas. Também não ousaria sujar aquele lugar puro com seus pés tão sujos. Iria para o inferno, acreditava. Mas iria com a consciência limpa e com a cabeça erguida. Pronto para pagar com sangue toda dor que causou.

**Everybody's screaming**

_Todos gritam_

**I try to make a sound**

_Eu tento emitir um som_

**But no one hears me**

_Mas ninguém me ouve_

**I'm slipping of the edge**

_Estou caindo em um precipício_

**I'm hanging by a thread**

_Estou por um fio_

**I wanna start this over again**

_Eu quero recomeçar de novo_

**So I try to hold on to**

_Então eu tento esperar_

**A time when nothing mattered**

_Pelo tempo em que nada importava_

**And I can't explain what happened**

_Eu não posso explicar o que aconteceu_

**And I can't erase the things that I've done**

_E não posso apagar as coisas que eu fiz_

**No I can't**

_Não, eu não posso_

Ouvia os gritos de dor e sofrimento. Via o sangue em seus olhos. Sangue inocente. Mas nada podia fazer. Queria gritar, chorar. Mas não podia. Ainda tinha um objetivo. Aquela alma condenada teria que acumular mais alguns pecados. Alguns séculos a mais para sofrer. No que isso interferiria a alguém condenado a eternidade? Não podia se render. Tinha alguém a proteger. Suportou cada dia miserável da vida que levava por essa pessoa. Não se renderia agora. Faltava tão pouco. Só mais alguns dias e finalmente estaria livre de tudo aquilo. Finalmente poderia se livrar de toda aquela dor. Finalmente poderia gritar. O medo tomou conta de si, repentinamente. Depois que morresse, quem protegeria essa pessoa? Quem garantiria que os monstros que o cercavam não o feririam? Só lhe restava ter fé. Esperava que todo seu trabalho tivesse surtido algum efeito que não somente dor. Só podia confiar na inteligência e na força de seu protegido.

**How could this happen to me?**

_Como pôde acontecer isso comigo?_

**I've made my mistakes**

_Eu cometi meus erros_

**Got no where to run**

_Não tenho para onde fugir_

**The night goes on**

_A noite continua_

**As I'm fading away**

_Enquanto sumo aos poucos_

**I'm sick of this life**

_Estou cansado desta vida_

**I just wanna scream**

_Eu só quero gritar_

**How could this happen to me?**

_Como pôde acontecer isso comigo?_

Dia após dia sonhando com um único momento. Momento após momento só desejando uma coisa. O peso sobre os ombros insuportável. As exigências absurdas. O desespero por liberdade. Como desejava por fim a toda aquela dor. Porém, seu corpo já cansado insistia em se mostrar vivo. Amava seu protegido tanto quanto sofria ao ver o que fazia com ele. Cada passo dado por ele se amaldiçoava. Cada palavra de ódio a ele dirigida, lhe apunhalava. Perante a figura tão querida, assumia tudo o que ele acreditava ser verdade. Aos poucos o jovem ficava forte, não só de corpo. Noite após noite esperando. Enfim o dia tão esperado. Novamente a luz da lua não o tocava. Não era digno. Viveu nas sombras. Desde pequeno sendo encaminhado por um caminho sem volta. Agora, podia ver o final da jornada. O primeiro sinal de luz em sua vida foi criado por seu protegido. Sorriu. Amava aquele garoto. Seu irmãozinho tolo, como sempre se referia, tinha encravado a espada em seu abdômen. O chidori correndo pela lâmina. Tão poderoso. Tão habilidoso. O superou, até que enfim. Agora, podia fechar os olhos e descansar. Os gritos parariam de atormentá-lo todas as noites. Os rostos dos inocentes mortos parariam de segui-lo por todos os lados. Finalmente receberia o julgamento. Sentia a consciência abandonar o corpo. Sabia que quando fechasse os olhos, nunca mais os abriria. Reunindo as ultimas forças de seu corpo, aproximou-se de Sasuke e, com a mesma batida na testa que caracterizou sua infância, deu-lhe parte de seus poderes. Concedeu-lhe o dom conquistado com o sangue amigo. Sorriu. Caiu. Morreu. Mas ainda sorria. A chuva atingindo-lhe o rosto. O outro desmaiava sem entender o ato anterior. A água correndo por ambas as faces. Finalmente podia chorar. Lágrimas artificiais. Mas ainda caiam de seus olhos. O céu lhe dava esse presente.

**I've made my mistakes**

_Eu cometi meus erros_

**Got no where to run**

_Não tenho para onde fugir_

**The night goes on**

_A noite continua_

**As I'm fading away**

_Enquanto sumo aos poucos_

**I'm sick of this life**

_Eu estou cansado desta vida_

**I just wanna scream**

_Eu só quero gritar_

**How could this happen to me?**

_Como pôde acontecer isso comigo?_

Itachi se aproximava com dignidade. Estava pronto para seu julgamento. Em terra, ninguém o pegava. Mas ali, não tinha escapatória. Mesmo que houvesse a possibilidade, após garantir que o irmão era forte o bastante para qualquer que fosse o destino que escolhesse, não o faria. A luz o cegava. Depois de tantos anos na escuridão, era difícil toda aquela claridade. Teria de encarar todos de quem tirou a vida e o faria de cabeça erguida. Estava preparado. Seja lá o quê estivesse o esperando. Pagaria por todos os erros cometidos. Há muito se arrependeu. Há muito se martirizava por tudo que fez. Porém, agora era diferente. Não seria ele a aplicar o próprio castigo, mas as vitimas. Pagaria por tudo. Por ter se tornado o melhor a fim de honrar clã. Por ter ouvido seu pai e nunca questionar as ordens recebidas. Por ter ouvido seus professores e sempre ir até o fim em uma missão, mesmo que essa fosse o total extermínio de sua família. Por ter ouvido Shisui e sempre treinar para melhorar, ignorando assim seu irmãozinho. Por ter ouvido Danzou dizer que um ANBU jamais demonstra sentimentos. Por ter feito Sasuke odiá-lo, mesmo que só quisesse afastá-lo das garras do cruel conselheiro. Por ser sempre um tolo que escutava e obedecia a todos em quem acreditava, agora aceitava seu castigo.

* * *

Sinceramente, acho que esta foi uma das histórias mais tristes que escrevi. Um fim sem méritos para quem nunca agiu por vontade própria. De qualquer jeito, espero que tenham gostado do texto. A música aqui utilizada é Untilted do Simple Plan. Uma ótima idéia é reler a história ouvindo a música. Um toque a mais que ajuda na compreensão dos sentimentos do protagonista. Espero que estejam gostando.

Beijos e um ótimo dia.


End file.
